


For You, For Me

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animal Play, Arranged Marriage, Breathplay, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Licking, Married Couple, Masturbation, Nobility, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, he was sure there was something she wanted from him.  This has been plain to him from the looks she’d stolen over dinner, the dress and jewels she’d chosen to wear – not immodest, of course, but suggestive nonetheless – from the way she’d turned her hips just so when rising...  She wanted him.  She had something planned.  And that was concerning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, For Me

For You, For Me

Vedran hesitated, as he often did at the door to his wife’s chamber.

Did he really need this? He could just go back to his own room and let his mind turn to how things could have been, with her or with someone else. Sometimes he did – sometimes that fantasy was enough. He had another where he didn’t turn away, but strode in boldly and told her things needed to change. And he would say something – somehow just the right thing – and Jacinthe would realize that she loved him, could love him, normally, the way a husband and wife should care for each other. This was just as unrealizable as the first. Despite his skills and his ways with words, he knew deep down that there was no right thing to say. She would love him, or not, of her own accord, and in her own way. And wasn’t it his duty to give her what she wanted regardless?

He hesitated.

Tonight, he was sure there was something she wanted from him. This has been plain to him from the looks she’d stolen over dinner, the dress and jewels she’d chosen to wear – not immodest, of course, but suggestive nonetheless – from the way she’d turned her hips just so when rising... She wanted him. She had something planned. And that was concerning.

If he hesitated much longer, someone was bound to wander past and see him standing there like a fool.

Mustering his resolve, he scratched lightly at the door to let her know he was there. Whatever she might have in store might be worrying, true, but it would be a lie to say he wasn’t the least bit curious. Vedran pushed his way inside, removing his robe and laying it aside as she expected to perform all other tasks required of him here: in silence. Naked, he dropped to his knees and shuffled awkwardly over to the bed, resting his arms and head on the mattress and waiting until she acknowledged him.

Jacinthe sat in a meditative pose, but he could tell from the tension in form that she was not truly resting. Her legs were crossed, her head leaned back against the padded headboard, her pale rose hair braided and bound. Her nightdress was sheer and diaphanous, hiding nothing and revealing that she was otherwise completely naked. It was not a robe he’d seen before – she was typically more modest even when they were alone. He was surer than ever that she had been planning this and had lured him here with unspoken enticements (she would never simply ask for him to come) for some purpose. Her dark nipples were tight and hard, and he imagined she must be fantasizing about the evening ahead. He’d know her thoughts soon enough.

She left him sitting attentively for some time, and he resisted the urge to shift to a slightly more comfortable position. His knees were just starting to feel the strain when she reached over, looking down at him for the first time and drawing her hand through his chestnut curls. He couldn’t help leaning in to her touch, and she smiled.

“What a good little pet you are, waiting so patiently for your mistress.” He hoped she might invite him up on to the bed then, but that would have been too simple. With a familiar gesture, she indicated that he was instead to lower himself to the floor. He obeyed, backing up some and resting by the bed on his hands and knees.

“So very obedient,” she purred at him, rising to stand beside him. Sometimes she liked to inspect him, point out all the defects she saw, and promise that if only he could overcome his poor breeding with pleasing service, she would reward her pet oh so very well. Sometimes she even did – it was just enough to keep him crawling back, hating himself a little every time. Other times, her idea of a reward amounted to little more than further humiliation. “Stay,” she commanded now, and without further explanation she moved away out of his sight. He thought she might be at the vanity – he heard her pick something up and open what might be a box or a small case, and then the jingling of metal or chain.

“You are a good pet, but I admit I have not been so happy as I could be. Do you know why?”

Vedran knew better than to answer, even if he’d had any clear insight into her meaning. Instead he hung his head a little lower.

“No, no…” she said soothingly, and her unexpected touch, stroking along his spine towards his ass, nearly made him jump. “This time it isn’t your fault. I just found… I felt I needed something, to show me what you are to me.”

He hung his head a little lower, hoping she wasn’t looking at his face. ‘Like a ring?’ he thought bitterly, ‘Like a wedding band?’

“I see that this upsets you, but don’t worry my pet,” her voice was as soft and quiet as ever, with a trace of hushed excitement. “I’ve bought you a present.”

The leather collar, black with silver buckles and a ring for attaching a leash, unrolled in front of his eyes, the buckles jangling almost musically. He risked a glance at Jacinthe, whose benign smile turned a hair uncertain when she caught his eye. “Don’t you want to make me happy? It will please me so very much, to be able to see that you are mine this way. That my pet would do this for me.” She resumed stroking his hair, raking her nails up the back of his neck. He couldn’t deny the effects her affection had on him, and it was a good sign that she was offering so much. It was possible that she was just playing him to get his hopes up and make him more compliant, but he didn’t think so. She wasn’t cruel that way – she just needed the illusion. Only it wasn’t an illusion at all, he really was raising his head so that she could buckle the thick collar – a dog’s collar, though an expensive one – around his neck. She needed that power, and for him to submit to it. It was a fragile thing, and it was all he could do for her, and all it cost was a little dignity.

She fastened it snugly, tight enough that he was concerned it might leave marks, and he whimpered slightly.

“Is it too tight?” She slipped two fingers in between leather and skin and he gasped as he found his airway further cut off. Instinctively, he reached for his throat, seeking to free himself of the obstruction. Jacinthe pulled back harder.

“Stop,” she ordered, and he did. A few moments later – about the time his vision started to swim – she released her hold. “I can see that it is uncomfortable, my pet, but I think you can bear it for now, can’t you?”

Vedran nodded. He could bear it, yes. The discomfort wasn’t so great, and he suspected that even if she’d accepted a ‘no’ that the damage had been done. His neck felt raw, but his throat was dry. There would be marks, he was sure, and someone might see, and what could he say? Nothing. Silenced again – his cheeks burned.

Jacinthe sat back down on the bed, patting the empty spot beside her. “Come here.” Vedran crawled up beside his wife, crouching back on his haunches and hunching over so she could pretend he wasn’t half a foot taller – her little pet. “Put your head down.” He obeyed again, leaning forward to touch his forehead to the mattress, balancing himself with his forearms. She tugged at the collar, arranging it to her liking. It constricted his throat when he tried to swallow, and he hoped she didn’t have it in mind to feed him tonight. Before this, that had been the thing that made him feel the most like an animal. She had a silver dish that she reserved for his use, and of course he wasn’t to use his hands.

“You can’t imagine how pleased this makes me.” She was stroking his neck again, above the collar, knowing just how his body would react to the sensation, and her affection. “Now I can look at you without question and see just what you are. You’re an animal – my pet – with animal urges.” Her hand trailed lower, raking lightly across his back. “Roll over.” She continued talking as he complied, looking down at him with that almost shy smile, as though she couldn’t quite believe what was going on either. “I can see how happy you are for me to be so kind to you, but I know – I really do know – how much my pet wants to please me. It is all you want, isn’t it?”

He’d closed his eyes as she’d gone on scratching across his chest, trailing lower through the thin line of coarse hair that crept upward from his groin towards his navel. It was proof, she’d told him often enough, that he was no better than any other hairy beast. It seemed to fascinate her, though he wasn’t sure if it was his slight hairiness or that it gave her something to do while studiously avoiding touching his hardening cock. He nodded emphatically when she asked about pleasing her however, knowing she could see the desire in his eyes when he looked up to her face, however base she might deem it.

“Then you may lick my feet, like the animal you are.”

She leaned back on the bed, crossing one leg over a raised knee and presenting him with one delicate foot. Vedran might have liked to take it in his hands, to kiss her just below the ankle and work his way higher, caressing her calf, her thigh, working his way up to her sex, slip his fingers inside her to test he readiness… but no. He’d tried a similar approach once, while they were still establishing their strange dynamic, and she’d frozen. It was too considered an approach, too bold. It wasn’t animal enough. He’d learned since then, by trial an error, how she wanted him to act.

Accordingly, he raised himself back up on hands and knees, reaching out with his tongue, licking across the top of her foot to start. He didn’t mind this so much, as the sensations seemed to give her real pleasure, especially when he slid his tongue between her toes, or slowly up along her arch. Sometimes he could get away with sucking her toes, or nibbling them lightly. After a while she switched feet on him, and he repeated the steps from the beginning. Usually her eyes would drift closed at some point, and she would give the occasional word of encouragement, or blissful sigh or moan. Tonight she couldn’t take her eyes off him, and her gaze felt as heavy as his collar felt tight.

Her sheer robe was already hiked up around her hips, and he could see her moist slit from his position at her feet. She repeated again how good her was – how very good – and he was thinking hopefully that she would surely want more from him tonight, that he might be allowed to touch her, or maybe even enter her, actually fuck her to completion. She reached her own hand between her legs, though, and the sight was so surprising, so arousing, that he paused his ministrations for a moment. This was new, she’d never done this before, never shown such interest in her own body.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, and he resumed, knowing it wasn’t his tongue that had brought her so near her peak, but the sight he presented – her power made tangible. And what power it was. Vedran ached to be touched, the sight of her furious masturbation swelling his desire even higher, and for her he pushed aside lust and longing. He could feel the tension building in her toes as he sucked them, gently, one by one, doing as he’d been commanded.

Don’t stop, she’d said, and he didn’t until she left off rubbing her clit and reached her hand out to beckon him closer, unwilling or (he suspected) unable to bring herself off. “I need – ” Desire turned her soft voice husky, and she panted the words. “My pet – your tongue between my legs. To see you.” He crawled forward as she spread her legs for him, catching his chin, slipping a long finger between his lips and letting him taste her as she drew his face to her pussy.

He lapped at the juices that soaked her, marveling at how eager and ready she was, sliding his tongue across her sensitive folds, thinking of all the other ways he knew he could please her, if only he was allowed. She grabbed his collar in her passion, and he could feel her eyes on him again as he tongued her clit, and feel the blood pounding in his head, the pain when he tried to swallow or breathe, the softness of the sheets against his aching cock. Little flashes of light danced in front of his eyes, but he kept going until her whole body shuddered. She clenched her fists as she came, gripping the strap of leather around his neck even more tightly, and for a moment everything went black.

The next thing he knew, she was stroking his hair with one hand, and loosening the buckle on his collar with the other. She’d sat up a little, though he was still lying where he’d been. Her breath was still ragged, but there was concern on her face. “My little pet is alright?”

He nodded, nuzzling her thigh with his cheek. The blood was still pounding in his head, but with the collar removed – no, just loosed, he realized as she buckled it again – he could breathe more easily and the lightheadedness was passing. His cock did not seem to have been affected by the temporary stoppage of blood flow to his brain, however, and the tightness in his balls pounded to the same rhythm.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you… Come here.” Jacinthe opened her arms, and he crawled up to her, feeling surprisingly shaky. He wondered if she might let him kiss her. He hadn’t tasted her mouth since they’d started playing these little games, the night where something he’d been doing in his sleep, he couldn’t remember what, had been bothering her, and he’d said he would go and leave her to rest, and she’d said no, and he’d wound up sleeping on the floor until she’d called for him to come and fuck her. She’d told him then how hard it was for her to be open with him, all the terrible things she thought when he touched her, and how maybe it would be easier if he were someone else, could be something else, be her little pet and not the husband who’d been forced on her by parents and politics. It was easier, for her, when she no longer had to think of giving anything back, and she was too sheltered, he thought, to really understand what all she asked. It was hard not to be bitter, but he fought against that urge, because she was his wife, and she was all he had, and there were nights like this where she caressed him and told him how good he was, how happy he made her and that she was sorry, but since he’d done all she’d asked, and more, that he could mount her, and that she would like that, to reward him.

Vedran slid inside her with a sigh, and a feeling like relief washed through him. She was still wet and ready, and tilted up her hips to meet him. She didn’t even look away as he began to move inside her, her pussy twitching around his cock, even smiled a little as she raised a hand to his neck, running a finger along the leather of his collar. If she’d asked, he thought he could have held out a little longer, but she didn’t, and when he couldn’t take it any more, he pulled out, letting his seed splash against her stomach.

“Very good, pet,” she said, and smiled again, pleased because she’d told him before that she wanted no more children planted in her for now, until the baby was much older and they might have some clearer idea whether Vedran might actually be able to pass on his heritage, the Dragonmark that came from his father’s family, which was almost his sole value. “Now clean up your mess, and you may sleep at the end of the bed tonight.”

He crawled back down, careful to keep his weight off her, though he still felt a little weak as well as wrung out from his release, and bent his head again to lick up his seed, cleaning her belly and the smooth soft skin above her sex with his tongue. Jacinthe ruffled his curls as he did so, then pushed him away when he was finished, smoothing down her sheer gown and settling in to a more comfortable position for rest.

Vedran curled up quietly at the foot of the bed, feeling calm, the taste of his own cum mingling with the taste of hers in his mouth. Nights like this were good, were better than when she left him to finish himself off, crouching on the floor on hand and knees, feeling ashamed of the needs and thwarted desires that had brought him to that point. This was much better, but the leather collar still hung loose and heavy around his neck, and he wondered how long it would satisfy her, and what she might find she needed next… Thoughts filled with apprehension, expectation, and excitement drew him off to sleep.


End file.
